DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The UC-B department of demography is one of the foremost training centers in the U.S. and the world. Graduates have been placed at leading universities and research centers in departments of sociology, economics, anthropology, demography, history and statistics. They have strong records of research and publication in demography, and compete successfully for NIH grants. The training faculty includes three members of the National Academy of Sciences, three Sheps Awards winners, two recipients of the John Bates Clark Medal, and holders of many other honors and awards. The faculty includes demographers, economists, a policy analyst, and a public health researcher. Together the 14 faculty hold nine active NIA grants, and have 11 NIA grants pending, plus additional federal grants from NICHD, NCI, and NSF. The program attracts applicants of very high quality from a variety of fields. The economics department is also highly rated and has excellent students. UC-B has had an NIA training grant with two predoctoral slots since 1995. It supports some demography Ph.D. students, and some students from other units such as economics, public policy or public health. The application proposes an increase to four predoctoral slots. Most of the additional positions will be used to support Ph.D. students from other departments who acquire training in demography and aging, while holding steady the number of aging trainees earning the Ph.D. in demography. Aging trainees will receive a solid core of training in analytic demography, as well as in population aging, mortality and related topics.